Twilight The Real Deal
by tigger-612
Summary: What would happen if Twilight actually existed but Bella Didnt? First fanfic, No flaming
1. Prologue

I Do not own anything twilight 

My Heart stopped.

"Oh My God! Emmett put him down!" I shouted as I witnessed the most heart stopping moment of my life.

My Brother was about to be thrown off a cliff

First Fanfic. No Haters Please!

Review for more!


	2. Ch 1

I Do not own anything twilight

Chapter 1

Sarah POV

School.

The one word says it all.

God my life is so boring. I can't wait. Junior year is over in 6 months. Than Senior year and I'm done!

Sorry I'm usually not this dreary. I'm normally upbeat and happy. (Except at School, You know?) My name is Sarah Miller. I just turned 17 last month. I have lightish brown hair with a red tint in it. I also have Blue eyes and freckles. I think I'm fat but my friends say I'm thin and curvy. I don't believe them.

Anyways enough with my rambling.

I checked the time. 7:15 Oh SHIT! I was going to be late for band again!

I ran into the room I share with my sister Jessica. She's 14. Her birthday is next week. She is super excited.

Jess is blond, thin, and really pretty. She's also a cheerleader. Figures.

I quickly grabbed my flute and sax. Then yelled at Jess to wake up.

"Hurry up Jess I'm going to be late! I have to leave without you."

She groaned.

I smacked her. "Get up lazy I'm leaving."

I ran out the door and jumped into my blue focus.

I drove the ten minutes to school yelling at myself. "You idiot! You know ten after is the latest you can leave, now your going to be late!"

When I got to school I hurried to my locker. Come on what was that stupid combo again? Oh yeah 51-41-11! I dumped my bag and ran to the theatre.

Oh shit! I was 5 minutes late.

"I'm so glad you could join us Ms. Miller."

"So sorry I'm late Mr. Franklin"

"Just make sure your on time on Monday. Okay class let's start at measure 15."

Lunchtime! Finally a break from classes! I walked to my locker to get my lunch money. As I passed Jess's locker I heard her shout.

"Help!"

"What the fuck are you doing in there Jessica?"

"Ooooh, Full name you must be pissed! Any ways it was Lauren and Jessica Stanley." She said as I opened her locker.

"Only you would be pushed into your locker by your fellow team mates."

"Well the whole team hates me and you know that. Those Bitches."

"Whatever lets get to lunch or all the good food will be gone."

"Fine but don't slip on your way there!" (AN - lol inside joke!)

"As long as you don't get shoved in a locker!"

She stuck out her tongue. "May I sit with you today?"

"Sure why not."

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Characters in relation to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer who I am not. Sadly.

Ch.2

That afternoon when I got home from school the house smelt different somehow. Sweeter. Weird. Jess must have tried a new perfume or something. Oh well it smelt really good.

I picked up the phone. One of our parent's rules for us being emancipated was that we had to call them like, every other day. Fun! Jess was probably going to drag me to some party as well because other wise she would spend the evening locked in a closet or something. Sometimes it felt like I was the popular one, cause I have never had someone even threaten me at a party.

Jess got home while I was still talking to our Mom. "Hey Jess! Mom wants to talk to you."

"Could you put her on hold?" She replied "I have to talk to you first."

I turned back to the phone. "Could you hold for one minute Mom? Okay. Thanks."

"So what is so important that you can't talk to Mom first?" I asked.

"Well first of all, there's a party at Tyler Crowley's house, And I was wondering if you wanted to go, Second, Did you See the new kids? All 5 of them are like Super hot!!! Third, did you try a new perfume? It smells nice."

"And that couldn't have waited till after you talked to Mom?" I asked.

"No because Mom will want to know what we are doing tonight. And I might have forgotten."

"Cause god forbid you forget about one party." I muttered. "Now will you talk to Mom?"

"Fine!" She huffed. "Pass the phone."

After I gave the phone to Jess I went to my room to work on my homework, My chem. Teacher was just piling on the work because apparently the new kid was way ahead of us, and he didn't want us (or him!) to seem stupid. I had more work then every body else though because I was the only one without a lab partner. I didn't mind though, because it meant I didn't have to rely on. So I didn't have to worry if they were going to show up and if they did there work or not. Now because of the new kids I was going to have a lab partner, so hopefully they were smart.

"Hey Sarah, can you be ready to go in an hour?" Jess asked poking her head in.

"I can be ready in 5 minutes." I replied.

"No! You have to look nice tonight! The new kids are going to be there and I want to make a good impression. I'll do your hair and pick out your outfit, but you have to do your own make-up."

"I think I can manage that Jess." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, just go take a shower first, okay? You stink from dance." She said before leaving the room.

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I had to borrow someone's Laptop to finish typing it. I don't have access to my computer at the moment.

**Disclaimer: All Characters and references in relation to Twilight / New Moon / Eclipse / Breaking Dawn / Short Second Life of Bree Turner- belong to Stephanie Meyer who I am not. Sadly. :'(**

After my shower, Jess came into my room and started yelling at me.

"OMG! Why haven't you started to dry your hair yet? Or at least do your make-up?"

"Because I just got out of the shower, give me a break!"

"UGH! The party starts at seven! We are going to be more than just fashionably late! We are going to be 'trying too hard and missing half the party late'!"

It's 5:30. Jess said she wanted me to be ready in an hour fifteen minutes ago, so that means that I would have had to be ready at 6:15. The party starts at seven, fashionably late to Jess is half an hour late. Where the hell was this party going to be? L.A?

I told her this. She replied with "I still have to get myself ready, duh."

"And you couldn't start doing that while I was in the shower, could you?"

"I started, can't you tell?"

Me "No, it looks the same as it did earlier, like me and you are going to a movie together or something."

"That's because I've only spent a couple minutes trying to fix it because I realized I was out of hairspray so I ran to the store after I got off the phone to buy some, and noticed there was a new Twilight book and bought it for you."

"What do you mean ANOTHER Twilight book?" I shrieked. "Did Stephanie Meyer finally publish Midnight Sun?"

"No." Jess said, rolling her eyes. "It's called 'The short second life of Bree Turner'."

"Can I see it? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No. You can have it when you are completely ready to go to the party! That means Hair, makeup, and outfit." She said sternly.

"Fine." I huffed. "But I am going to put my make-up on _while_ you do my hair."

I'm a little bit of a twilight maniac, as you may have noticed.

"What, eve!" She huffed. "I might pull at your hair a little bit because of it, though."

"Just keep it nice and simple please." I replied.

_**6:03 p.m.**_

"Wow Jess, that's actually good!" I say looking into the mirror.

My hair was curled into long ringlets which were then artfully pulled back away from my face so that they cascaded down my back. The hairspray she used didn't even smell bad! You could hardly tell it was there! (Except for the fact that my hair was staying curly.) She had picked out a Royal blue Halter dress that fell just above my knees, and because I am so blindingly white, White leggings that ended mid-calf. To finish it off, I was wearing my favourite pair of heels, 5 inch white, platform wedges.

For make-up I kept it very simple, with eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. I looked pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Don't sound so surprised." She snapped. "Take your book, I'm going to go get ready now."

I immediately turned to the first page, 'The newspaper headline glared at me from under a little metal vending machine: **SEATTLE UNDER SIEGE – DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN.**' And I was hooked.

When I reached the end of the book, I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"That was so good." I sighed. "Poor Bree."

I then noticed that I was in a taxi, pulling up in front of a Mansion.

"How did I get here?" I wondered aloud.

Jess rolled her eyes at me.

"You were so into your book that I called a cab instead of dragging you away to drive."

"B-but..." I stuttered. "How are we getting home?"

Jess sighed. "We'll either stay the night or catch a ride with one of my friends, duh. Now get inside it's almost 7:30."

I quickly wiped my eyes and tucked the book into my purse. "Okay. Ready." I stepped out of the cab and started making my way up to the house.

Little did I know, this party would change my life forever.

Please Review! I love Feedback! And I could always use ideas.

Don't worry, I promise the next chapter is a little longer and will probably come a lot quicker, with a couple reviews!


End file.
